


My L'Manburg

by PurpleNinja11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, OR IS IT, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Unwilling, its sad ok, l'manburg, manburg, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNinja11/pseuds/PurpleNinja11
Summary: Tubbo listens to the L'Manburg Anthem one last time.(Spoilers for the election)
Relationships: Toby Smith Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Schlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	My L'Manburg

Tubbo opened up his communicator. Safe in his room in the new cabinet office building, he scrolls through his gallery. With glazed over eyes, he presses on a video from a few months ago.

_I heard there was a special place_

Wilbur's voice already felt like a forgotten memory. Tubbo looked outside his window to the sunset, usually hidden from site due to the walls surrounding their nation.

_Where men can go and emancipate_

Tubbo could see Tommys smile in the video, the shaky footage taken after they won the first war, he looked so happy. He knew that smiles like those were never going to be seen again.

_The tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers._

Such a simple line had such a different meaning now. With Dream and Sapnap helping Tommy and Wilbur and L’M-Manburg being the one with the dictator, it was as if the tides had turned. Suddenly everything wasn’t as crystal clear as it used to be. Tubbo let out a shaky breath.

_Well this place is true you needn’t fret_

Tubbo smiled sadly at the video knowing the truth. Nothing was safe anymore. There were no places left to turn to. No more sanctuaries or back-up plans. No more secret tunnels or strategies. No more Tommy.

_With Wilbur_

Tubbo looks at Wilbur in the video, with a clean face and curly hair. The image mirroring the image that Tubbo had in his brain. From late night strategizing and gentle hand readjusting while he taught Tubbo to play the guitar. A small smile always on his face while explaining things to Tubbo with a ruffle of his hair. The tales he told of Gods from other worlds and lava rising from the ground. Everything about Wilbur shouting wise and all-knowing.

_Tommy_

Tubbo exhaled shakely. He had known Tommy for years. They had fought together and been so close. They were best friends, maybe even brothers. Tubbo couldn’t dare hurt Tommy in all of this but he had no choice anymore. He had memorised everything about Tommy. From the colour of his eyes to the way he hid his emotions by being mean to even how he liked his toast. Tubbo knew how being on different sides in the impending war would affect Tommy. And Tubbo did not like it.

_Tubbo_

Tubbo looked at himself in shame. What had he become? He used to be so happy. The Tubbo on the video had a huge grin on, standing side by side with Tommy. Tubbo struggled to be happy these days, constantly under pressure to be more and help Schlatt, it was a task.

_Fuck Eret._

That was the final line that sent Tubbo into tears. Quiet, but loud tears. He wouldn’t dare let Schlatt or dear god Quackity hear him cry. Eret had been one of the only ones ready to stand up against Schlatt. Eret had been the one to offer a home to Tubbo. Eret was the one who they all mistrusted after his betrayal. Who they had shunned and disgraced. Yet he still saw how bad the situation was and offered help. It was so ironic that he had been the one to try and help Tubbo. Yet Tubbo turned down his offer. Tubbo felt tears stream down his face as he breathed out.

_A pretty big and not blown up L’Manburg._

L’Manburg was so different now. It wasn’t even called L’Manburg. To think that the biggest damage they thought would be the TNT felt horrible. The walls were teared down, the very things that told the story of Manburg. The hot dog van was nearly destroyed, even Wilbur's birthday monument was destroyed. Nothing was left untouched. Their culture and history, destroyed within a matter of days.

_It’s L’Manburg._

Tubbo drew in a breath. Wiping away his tears, he closed the video and turned his com off. He looked outside one final time before standing up.

_It’s L’Manburg._

He put his newly made suit on. It had been tailored to fit him perfectly.

_It’s L’Manburg._

He went outside of his room and greeted Schlatt, Quackity off to the side.

_It’s L’Manburg._

“Ah, Tubbo! My right hand man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this made you sad. I just had feelings about the election and wanted to write.


End file.
